E-Dam (Main Universe)
''E-Dam FatChink ''is a Fat Chinky Person whos friends with the likes of The Human & Steve/Moziz. He has also fought many villains including Stewe, The God of Confusion, Codename:FireSad and the like. Biography Early Life (Information needed) E-Dam vs Mark Mucus, The Card battle of the 1000 Tear War (Information needed) E-Dam vs Mark Mucus Round 2, The Swimming Race Getting ready (Information needed) Fighting the Kaiju, Gonemon (Information needed) E-Dam puts up the final (Information needed) First Battle With Stewe, The God of Confusion (Information needed) The Pie Challenge One of Codename:FireSad first mission, was to track down E-Dam, at beat him in a deadly game of a pie eating contest. If successful the logic of anyone eating more than The Chink Crusader would summon Stewe and bring enough confusion energy into the main universe to let the God of Confusion to rule over the lands. (Information needed) E-Dam vs. Mark Mucus Round 3. The House Maze (Information needed) The Encounter with The Seed of That Once Controlled Me. It was half way though a Tuesday, when The Seed of That Once Controlled Me came to Planet “'SuckCocker D'” to sort out some of new banks that were opening up there. At the Same time E-Dam, Seaborgium and Malakith was traveling the galaxy in the hunt down for The Weirdo of Death, witch lead them to SuckCocker D. Vomit found that upon renting a flat there E-Dam came to financial debt, and so he asked his secretary to alert him of more info. Tenth of a miler second later, E-Dam had asked The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money for a lone of 86,818.92 Japanese Yen. E-Dam was brought to Vomit office and the moment of there eyes connected the Force was so great that it created a worm hole in the Fabric of reality that distorted all known matter of science and sent both vomit and E-dam to the petrified,plausible and pathetic triple universe, full of hungry demons, vain cruel little boys and worst of all non-stop screaming pigs. Luckily for them Vomit was so rich he bought this newly birthed universe and cascaded it into a fire setting both him and E-Dam Free. However unbeknownst to them a creature that lived in the darkest Shadows of that universe survived, The Great Abba-Dick-Dock, a Celestial monster with several tentacles and a head like an aroused fish. The Great Abba-Dick-Dock first went to the lower levels of the building and stole some of the advanced technology, creating a mind controlling machine that influences people by making them see visions. He then returned to the office and possessed Vomit to see Edam as an Anti-Worn (The most fashionable and worthless currency in the galaxy) and so Vomit tried to kill The Anti-Worn. Both the men fought like a classic video game boss level with timing so processed if you blinked you miss up to hundreds punches. The battle lasted for exactly 12 hours until Seaborgium and Malekith discovered the Great Abba-Dick-Dock under the stash of Porn magazines in the shop next door. Distracted by the two men the Great Abba-Dick-Dock let his grip loose on Vomit giving E-Dam time to defeat him with a massive kick to the nuts. The day ended with The Great Abba-Dick-Dock Trapped in a new dimension where he was raped for all eternity. As a reward Vomit gave his secretary to E-Dam to keep as a wife, to witch E-Dam ran away from. The Case of The Seed of That Once Controlled Me. The Secretary of The Seed of That Once Controlled Me found his body on the floor one morning in his office with a gun hole, she was gonna call the police but thought it would be a bad idea as “'she knew someone better'.” She called upon E-Dam and friends to investigate. There investigation led them to an alternative timeline were Posh Bastard McFinnigan become a crazy Naked nutcase who legally change his name to “'The Nak'.” The Nak later Traveled to our timeline and teamed up with our timelines Posh Bastard McFinnigan and the Weirdo of Death to kill The Seed of That Once Controlled Me even though he’s already Dead. The two teams battled like a old time RPG, with waiting for Turns and many attacks Missing, even though they were standing still. Malekith suddenly realized that they were fighting a losing Battle then fled, E-Dam and Seaborgium soon followed. A month later Malekith told The Secretary to meet them in a dark forbidden ally we’re they watched The Nak shoot The Seed of That Once Controlled Me from the past. E-Dam quickly jump at The Nak after he fired, trying to avoid any dirty bits as Seaborgium stunned him from behind. During the struggle both Malekith and The Secretary were kidnapped by the Weirdo of Death. (Information needed) After that escapade they were saved, the four of them went to The Seed of That Once Controlled Me’s funeral. E-Dam vs. Mark Mucus Round 4. The Biscuits War. (Information needed) Powers and Abilities Powers * (Information needed) Anti-Powers * (Information needed) Abilities * (Information needed) Disabilities * (Information needed) Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor Allies * The Human * Steve/Moziz * Seaborgium * Malakith * Angle-Chan * Tomwardo * The Seed of That Once Controlled Me * The Seed of That Once Controlled Me's Secretary * Vegetable Viper - Unwilling Allie Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo * Stewe, The God of Confusion * Codename:FireSad * SiMon JUxtapoSiTion * The Living Embodiment of Evil * Mark Mucus -Frenemie * BOSS * Father * Dolph-Out * Mr Fat * The Great Abba-Dick-Dock * Posh Bastard McFinnigan * The Nak * The Weirdo of Death * Gonemon The Kaiju Equipment Weapons * Ass-A-Nine - A Scarf, it have the ability to magnetize other scarfs as well repel anyone who shares the same birthday. Vehicles * (Information needed) Facilities Base * (Information needed) House * (Information needed) Prisons * (Information needed) Appearances In chronological order: * (Information needed) Trivia * E-Dam shears his name with a Segment of The Sauce/The Source's DNA Called "E-Dam Codes" Behind the scenes * The character was created by: Adam Boyes & Jac Simpson Price Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes